


Смерть и Клубника. Другой финал.

by terura



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terura/pseuds/terura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастливое будущее Ичиго со своей любимой - Рукией. Постойте, как с Иноуэ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и Клубника. Другой финал.

Ичиго переругивался с Рукией насчет ее безответственного отношения к ребенку и чувствовал абсолютное счастье. Он, Рукия, Казуи и Ичика. Все было даже лучше, чем он мечтал.  
Он нежно обнял свою жену и, закрыв глаза и слегка наклонив голову, уткнулся в ее волосы, вдых… Слегка? Глаза парня расширились, носа коснулся запах персиков, а к груди прижимался внушительный бюст Орихиме Иноуэ.  
Отскочив от нее и ударившись об угол стены, Ичиго испуганно крутил головой. Все было не так. Казуи его с Иноуэ сын, а Ичико… Рукия замужем за Ренджи. Шинигами почувствовал вскипающую в груди ярость и подавил желание сбросить руку красноволосого парня с плеча его Рукии.  
\- Ичиго? Что-то не так? – будто сквозь туман он услышал голос Иноуэ. Нет, теперь уже Куросаки. Но ведь это невозможно. Так?  
\- Мы… Я… Это все не по-настоящему, нет, нет!..  
\- Хэй, Ичиго, выдохни, что не по-настоящему? – кажется Ренджи схватил его за шкирку и встряхнул. С верхнего этажа раздался голос его сына, испугано спрашивающего, что происходит. Кажется, Иноуэ ушла к нему, оставив остальных разбираться с рехнувшимся мужем. Нет, нет. Это все какая-то ошибка.

В окружающем тумане и шуме он выхватил аметистовые глаза Рукии, которые хмуро и обеспокоенно смотрели на него. Так же, как и всегда, когда он делал что-то, граничащее с безумием.  
\- Рукия! Все это выдумка, мираж… Иллюзия!  
Тацуки хмыкнула и попыталась потрогать его лоб, но он, не глядя увернулся. Сейчас он верил только в глаза напротив. Вздохнув, Куросаки попытался успокоиться. Что последнее он помнил? Вот они победили Яхве, перед этим он говорит, что придет к нему в момент наивысшего счастья и все уничтожит. Но он ведь мертв, и как Ичиго может быть счастлив без Кучики рядом? Да и что случилось во всеми после победы? Были ведь раненные?  
Точно. Еще кое-что, что не вписывалось в картину.  
\- Где мой отец? Что с остальными? И почему Садо называют Кидо?  
Ичиго помнил? лишь о некоторых друзьях, но в остальном будто ластиком провели. И когда он, черт возьми, успел влюбиться в Орихиме?!  
Рукия удивленно подняла брови и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыла. Взгляд из удивленно-раздраженного стал задумчивым. А затем мир покачнулся.  
Ренджи швырнул его к стене, Орихиме, внезапно возникшая рядом, схватила его за волосы и спросила: - Разве ты не этого хотел, Куросаки-кун? Семьи? Мы дали ее тебе.  
Через секунду ее лицо пошло волнами и Ичиго остался один на один с Рукией. Ее губы кривились в усмешке, а меч был направлен ему в сердце.  
\- Я хотел создать идеальную иллюзию для тебя. Дать большую семью, счастье, спокойствие. Я знал тебя достаточно хорошо, поэтому, конечно, сделал так, чтобы Рукия была твоей. Вот только твое подсознание… Оно понимало, что Кучики Рукия не из тех милых домашних девушек, да и ты, будучи с ней, не заводил бы семью, пока не умер и не попал в Сейретей. Поэтому детали и поменялись. Хотя я надеялся, что наличие ребенка заставит тебя смириться. Что ж. Тогда тебе придется умереть от руки Рукии. Чем все началось, тем и закончится, не так ли, Ичиго?  
Рукия приближалась к нему, не отрывая довольного и до жути спокойного взгляда. Такого он у нее ни разу не видел. Иллюзия, все это иллюзия. Но как вырваться? Ичиго просто не видел выхода, все его тело будто бы разом потеряло все силы, а разум снова затуманился. Он почти увидел прикосновение острия меча к своей груди, как вдруг почувствовал холод, сковывающий его руки, опирающиеся об пол. Он стал распространяться выше и будто бы проникал в самые кости. Страшный холод. В котором он определено чувствовал реацу Рукии. Его Рукии.

Шинигами потянулся к ней, преодолевая боль, очистившую его мысли. Перед тем как вынырнуть, он успел увидеть Яхве, вновь принявшего свой облик, и зло смотрящего куда-то за его спину.  
\- ААААААРГХ!!! – Ичиго закричал, ломая лед, и рывком вскочил на ноги. Противник был перед ним, а земля вокруг него была покрыта снегом. Даже не оборачиваясь, он чувствовал ее, Рукию, за спиной. Яхве выглядел раздраженным.  
\- Я видел разные варианты развития будущего, но не думал, что ты едва не убьешь и Ичиго и себя, чтобы достучаться до него. Больше этого не повториться.  
Квинси взмахнул мечом, направляя удар в сторону Кучики, но он был отбит.  
\- Извини, но теперь я знаю, чего хочу от будущего, не такое, какое представил мне ты, но все же. Ты сам подписал себе приговор, потому что я не позволю отнять его у меня! – шинигами счастливо скалился, он точно знал, что однажды обнимет свою жену и чтобы поцеловать ее, ему придется сгибаться в три раза.


End file.
